1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for repairing breaks in windshields.
2. Brief Description of the Art
From time to time, a vehicle windshield will break, such as due to an object impacting against the windshield. A bulls-eye break may occur where the outer layer of safety glass incurs a break in the shape of an inverted cone. Other break shapes and cracks may be incurred in addition to or instead of the bulls-eye break. The inside layer of safety glass is typically unbroken. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,217, issued Oct. 15, 1996, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, illustrates an apparatus usable to repair a break in a vehicle windshield. The apparatus disclosed in the '217 reference includes a support apparatus for supporting an injector held against the windshield so that repair material may be applied to the break site. A repaired windshield is desirable over replacement of the windshield which can be quite costly, and time consuming.
There are concerns arising in connection with repaired windshields. One area of concern relates to the ease of use of the windshield repair apparatus. In particular, the ease in which the site is prepared, and the ease of application of the repair material are concerns. Accessibility to the site for the application of the repair material, and removal of the impurities (e.g., air, moisture, dirt) from the break site and from the repair material are concerns. Additionally, the stability of the support apparatus which supports the injector is also a concern. Ease of handling of the windshield repair apparatus is a further concern. Providing a simplified structure for ease of use and reducing manufacturing costs is also a concern. A goal of the repair process is to leave an optically invisible or virtually invisible repair site. Minimizing material waste is also a concern.
There is a need in the prior art for an apparatus which addresses the above concerns and other concerns.